Binding the Fox
by KrimsonGemini
Summary: Vice President Gaara is invited to a brothel run by his old highschool teacher Tsunade and Jiryia, by Kiba who is celebrating his birthday. WHile there he meets an young man from his past.


Binding a Fox

R, NC-17

Notes: Gaara/Naruto, some Itachi/Sasuke, BDSM, Prostitution YAOI

Disclaimer: Naruto characters are not mine (curses). They belong to Shonen Jump and other associated cooperations.

* * *

Gaara got off work late. Working in as a VP, caused him to start home close to ten. As he approached the elevator he was approached by Sasuke, his secretary.

"Hey man, what are you doing here this late?" Gaara asked.

"Waiting for you." Sasuke said. "You doing extra work just before vacation?"

"Yeah, Miss. Haruno, forgot a few papers that needed filing." Gaara shrugged out of his tailored jacket and loosened his tie as he and Sasuke stepped into the elevator. He leaned against the wall. "Ever since you dumped her she's been in a vengeful state taking her rage out on anyone, me in particular." Gaara glared at his raven haired companion.

Sasuke shrugged. "Sorry, but high maintenance girls aren't my cup of sake. She demanded I buy her a new headband every week, in some color with a row of rhinestones or the 'occasional diamonds' after a few hundred bucks I realized, my savings will be cleaned out by the time I'm thirty."

The elevator dinged on the bottom floor and the companions stepped out.

"So what was the reason you waited for me?" Gaara asked Sasuke as they made their way to the door.

"Me and the guys were wondering if you would join us for a on a trip to Tsunyia's tomorrow night?"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Isn't that a male brothel, run by Mrs. Tsunade and Mr. Jiryia from high school?"

"Yeah, hard to believe its so popular." Sasuke said. "Anyway for Kiba's birthday they sent him a party pass, saying he could invite fifteen friends, so far it's me, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Lee, Kiba, of course, Ino, Sakura, invited by Ino, Hinata, we asked Temari and Konkuro, they said yeah, Idate, and Haku. SO you gonna come?"

"Yeah I'll go." Gaara said with a shrug. "Have you been there?"

"No but Lee has." Sasuke said. "He says there are really cute boys there. He says that on Saturdays they have a show and he joined the mailing list to get updates on the performers. I think he said something about there being a new boy there, a foreigner." Sasuke shrugged. "Wonder where he's from."

They reached the train platform just as a train pulled up. "Well we'll see tomorrow." Sasuke continued as the mounted the train.

Suddenly Gaara's phone rang and he had to ask Sasuke to hold on. "Hello?"

"Hey Gaara, it's Mrs. Kurenai, I'm calling to make sure your on your way home. Two guys are here in the lobby asking for you."

"I'm on my way, just boarded the train." Gaara confirmed.

"Kay, then I'll see you in twenty minutes." The phone clicked off.

Gaara closed his mobile and stuck it in his pocket. He reclined in the surprisingly clean seats of the train. Sasuke picked up conversation and chatted insistently about several different topics before Gaara reached his stop and left Sasuke to ride to his own home.

Gaara got to bed around one. The wo people were emissaries from his fathers separate companies in two different countries. Both had pleas for him to take over as President, but Gaara refused as he had the last two million times over the past eight years since he graduated college at twenty.

* * *

Tsuniyra's Saturday 6:00 am

Tsunade scanned the new comer. "So your a virgin correct?" She asked.

The boy nodded.

"I see. Well are you opposed to servicing men."

The boy shook his head.

"Can you dance?"

The boy nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to earn money for college." He said in a soft voice.

"How old are you?"

"18, ma'am." The boy said a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Well, I guess your hired. Not like I have much of a choice, you _were_ recommended by Kakashi of the Hatake family, and Jiryia already promised our customers a foreigner. Surprised a cute boy like you is still a virgin."

The boy shrugged. "Just lucky I guess." He smiled.

---

Gaara woke up at 12:00 in the afternoon. He stretched and walked to his kitchen. Flipping on the coffee pot he sat on his couch and flicked on the wide screen t.v.

When the coffee pot was full he pulled out his favorite mug that said "Warning: The Sergent General has declared bothering me before my first cup of coffee is hazardous to your health." He poured his coffee and then poured his favorite hazelnut creamer till some of the bitterness was masked.

His phone rang and he let it, ignoring the shrill cry. After ten odd rings his answering machine picked. "You've reached Gaara's house. I didn't answer my phone due to A: your a telemarketer B: We got into a fight and I'm trying to avoid you C: I'm still in bed or I just went to bed and your disrupting my sleep D: I haven't had my first cup of coffee or E: This is a prank call. If it's A, B, or E hang up. C or D, just leave your name number, a short message. If this is an E and you still leave a message please note I will find you. Thank you."

Gaara smirked. He'd gotten only _wanted_ calls after that message was posted. There was the occasional prankster and thanks to Shino, commander of the police force, he's able to track there numbers and give them a _warning_ about ever calling again.

Sasuke's voice cut the static after the brief beep. "Hey, Gaara, Kiba says to be ready by three so we can grab a few things and also he says to withdraw a couple hundred dollars to pay the prostitutes. Lee says not to worry about food since he's buying for everyone this time around, including Choji. I'll pick you up around 2:45, so laters."

Gaara sighed. This was going to be one boring day.

Sasuke arrived at 2:15, Gaara wasn't even out of the shower his red hair a limp mass of foamy curls on top of his head.

Sasuke knocked on the door just as Gaara rinsed off causing him to step out wrap a large fluffy towel around his wast and go answer the door.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked before the door was all the way open.

"Your thirty minutes early so no."

"Oh, kay I'll just come in." Sasuke waltzed past Gaara who stared daggers at him. "Go ahead and finish I'll just wait here." He plopped onto the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV.

Gaara sighed and walked back into the bathroom to finish his shower.

After the brief rinse he donned a robe and walked across the hall to his bedroom where he dressed in a black fishnet shirt, spandex shorts and sandals. He grabbed his wallet and went out to alert Sasuke.

"Alright lets go." Sasuke said bouncing off the couch.

Choji canceled at the last minute due to family business. He handed Kiba a pack of movie year round vouchers and departed.

After a brief movie and a small meal the group of fourteen arrived at the brothel. They got front table seats for the performance.

It was a striptease with some of the popular attendants, men and women gladly stuck money in the delicate waistband of the thongs the strippers wore.

"They are even better than last week." Lee said standing. His eyes sparkled with admiration. "They move their hips like it is the very song itself, like the music plays for them."

Gaara tugged Lee back into his seat just as the lights were dimming. A gentle innocent song came next. Smoke covered the stage and drifted into the audience the dancers abased themselves on the polished stage surface just as a new figure walked on.

"Oh, Itachi got the job." Sasuke said. Staring at the new figure in a fishnet body suit and a small thong.

"Welcome." The silky voice caressed the audience. "Tonights show has been extra special for you. Our best performers have trained diligently and put _all_ of their skills in their dance. No doubt a few of you have wet spots." Murmurs of agreement echoed around some even raised their hands. Itachi smiled. "Well now, save some for your attendee's." A mild laugh. "Speaking of whom we have a new attendant. He's young," Gaara caught himself licking his lips. "_inexperienced,_" several gasps and husky chuckles echoed about. "Foreigner. With soft white skin." A whit light brightened the stage. "tinged ever so lightly by pink," A pink light overcast the white. "Beautiful golden locks," A yellow light flared and glitter rained down. "And his eyes, a sapphire among pearls." A soft blue light came on. "And now we would be proud to introduce our new brother," all except for the white light went out. A figure was raised on a platform. "NARUTO!!"

The boy stood in a sheer golden gown, full pink pouty lips were lightly parted and wide blue eyes scanned the crowd.

The room was silent as all eyes were trained on the figure on the stage.

"I think I just came." Shikamaru said.

Gaara stared open mouthed at the boy on he stage hardly believing it was human.

Like a switch the boy put up a hand in front of him the light changed from white to a soft blue and the song started.

"Rainy Day by Ayumi Hamasaki." Sakura whispered as the soft sounds of rain and thunder started. Then came the soft music and the boys body moved with it. The gown reflected the light perfectly making it look as if the boy was bathed in the rain. As the chorus picked blue glitter floated down. The song picked up tempo as did the boys body then there was a suddenly stop in the boy, then the soft tempo of the chorus returned and the boy moved again body swaying as if it were as boneless as a snake. When the song ended he lowered to the ground and the lights cut off.

The room roared with applause and shouts of encore. Naruto picked up his head and rose gracefully to his feet. He stepped down the stairs to Kiba's table and bowed. His voice came out like silk. "Your celebrating your birthday correct." He asked Kiba.

Kiba licked his lips and nodded. Naruto smiled and curled up at Kiba's feet. "Then when the show is over I'll shall attend you and yours." Naruto rubbed his face on Kiba's outer thigh.

The girls nearly swooned at the presence of the cute young boy at Kiba's feet.

"I gotta go." Hinata said in a high squeaky voice. "Have a nice evening see you in a couple weeks." She rushed out flustered.

"Hinata!!" Shino said rising and following her.

Gaara looked at the boy. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

Itachi took Shino's vacated seat next to Sasuke and smiled. "So little brother, planning on getting a job here?"

"No." Sasuke said. "I like my cooperate job a lot thank you."

"Too bad, I make twice as much as you in one night." Itachi picked up Sasuke's daiquiri and downed it. "You need something stronger, not this fruity crap. Yo, bring a round of our snake sake, and put it on my tab." Itachi rose and gave his brother a peck on the lips. "Laters."

Sasuke blushed. "Heh heh. Hey Kiba, can we reserve my bro?"

Kiba blinked, looking away from Naruto for the first time. "If you want sure."

"You guys aren't gonna get freaky with these men are you?" Ino asked blanching.

"Why do you think most of these people are here?" Lee asked. "It's a _brothel_ of course we're gonna get freaky."

Ino made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. "I'm outta here. Come on Sakura lets go." Ino rose and started to leave but Sakura hadn't budged. "SAKURA!"

"Oh, right coming, Ino." Sakura said rising and following her friend.

"Come on Temari, me and you have work tomorrow, getting drunk and sleeping with strange people before work is a bad idea." Kankuro said with a regret filled sigh.

"Right. Hey Gaara, have fun for th three of us." Temari blew him a kiss before she and Kankuro left.

Gaara grunted.

"Come on guys, don't leave me alone like this." Kiba said.

"You still got us." Shikamaru said pointing to Gaara, Lee, Sasuke, Haku, and himself.

"I have to go actually." Haku said. "Zabuza is waiting for me." Haku grabbed his coat and left.

After the final few dances they were escorted to their room. Brothel hands brought forth their meals and and drinks before leaving them. Itachi joined them a while later.

----

Sasuke kissed Itachi with a passion unmatched while Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba tossed back drinks. Naruto sat idly before them refilling their glasses.

"If your gonna bite each others tongues off do it already." Shika said.

Gaara gave a full throated laugh. He glanced at the clock. "It's already that late."

"It's barely four." Sasuke moaned.

Itachi kissed his way down Sasuke's throat peeling away the sparse clothing.

Gaara gave a Gallic shrug. "I have to go." He waved bye as he rose up.

He stepped out of the room sliding the door shut. He heard it open and close behind him as he staggered through the hall. Lithe arms grabbed him. Delicate hands turned his face and Gaara's lips were captured by Naruto's.

"You left me twelve years ago," Naruto said huskily. "You promised to come back." He licked the shell of Gaara's ear. "You never did." He turned Gaara and pressed their bodies together. "It took me a long time to find you." Naruto kissed Gaara pushing him into a private room where sexual torture devices hung like exotic decor. "I saved myself for you, for three years. Now I want you to make good on your promise."

Tipsy as Gaara was he still understood. He saw the devices and his cock hardened. His sexual weakness was bondage. It excited him to know that he or a partner could be bound gaged and tortured. Him and Sasuke watched an excessive amount of bondage pornos and often mimicked th positions.

One in particular which Sasuke refused to be victim on excited Gaara the most. He grabbed a chain that lowered cuffs from the ceiling. There were four total all rimmed with fur. Giving Naruto a bruising kiss he attached each one to Naruto's wrist and ankles.

Gaara slipped a blackout mask on Naruto's head. The leather mask left the mouth and nostrils open for breathing. Two loops were stationed near the hole for the mouth. Extending from them was a leather rein. Gaara gave the reins a tug pulling Naruto's face to his hungrily devouring Naruto's mouth.

When Gaara moved away Naruto stretched his neck to recapture the firm lips of the red head. Gaara tugged the chain pulling Naruto up till he was spread eagle three feet from the ground. Gaara slipped a small cock-ring on the base of Naruto's hardened member and slipped a small ball on a fleshy string attached to a small square control. Turning the device on the low hum of the vibrator resonated from the spasming boy's ass.

Naruto moaned and writhed in his chains. Gaara picked up a whip that slithered along the smooth linoleum surface. Gaara drew his arm back and threw it forward flicking hi wrist at the last moment. The whip soared through the air, like a snake striking it's victim. Te flick caused the tip to pop forward and strike the tender flesh of Naruto's thigh.

Naruto gave a yelp of pleasure.

Smiling Gaara repeated the motion hitting Naruto across the unmarked body till pink welts marred the angelic perfection and Naruto was sobbing out moans.

"Please." Naruto gasped. His cock was painfully swelled with the need to release.

Gaara chuckled ad turned up the power of the vibrator causing Naruto to throw back his head in ecstasy. Gaara moved to Naruto's head. He angled Naruto's upper boy downward.

Gaara fumbled with the clasp on his shorts and released his own painfully hard penis. "Suck and I'll consider your own release."

Naruto's hot needy mouth panted around the thick flesh that was Gaara's member. He ought to get it in his mouth as he writhed. Finally he held the thick flesh in his mouth. He tongued and sucked thick flesh moaning panting feverishly.

Gaara gripped the chains for all they were worth and thrust and out of Naruto's mouth. He bit and sucked on his lower lip as he forced Naruto's mouth lower on his turgid flesh. Gaara cried out in pleasure as he shot his thick cum into Naruto's throat.

Naruto swallowed and continued to suck on the small mouth of the penis half spent beneath his mouth. Gaara gave the vibrator a swift tug, popping from Naruto's smooth pale ass. Gaara replaced the vibrator with his half spent cock. He pushed it into Naruto's tight rectum causing it to slightly tear drawing blood.

"Kami, this feels good." Gaara said fighting his way in. His cock swelled again as he embedded himself in Naruto's ass.

Tears squeezed from Naruto's eyes as pain assaulted him, but still he murmured. "Yes, deeper, gawd just a little deeper."

Finally Gaara was sheathed in the warm tightness of Naruto. He pulled back and slammed himself into Naruto's ass, the loud smack of flesh on flesh reverberated trough them.

"Oh Kami yes. Harder, fuck me harder." Naruto cried, tensing in the chain.

Gaara's hands gripped the pale waist before him with bruising pressure as he drove his thick hard penis in and out of the ass before at a bruising speed that left him grunting on impact of their two bodies.

Gaara gripped the reins and pulled Naruto head back arching the pale throat. Naruto's mouth was open in a silent scream.

His body was one single nerve aching for release from the ever building pressure in his loins.

Gaara felt his orgasm coming. One two three quick thrust had him spilling his seed in the tight hole. Naruto cried out a well delighting in the hot sensation. He felt the restraint on his cock pop free and then screamed as his own hot milky cum rained from his body to the floor below.

Gaara softened and popped free of Naruto's ass. He collapsed to his knees and buried his face between the milky buns licking the hot semen that trailed from his puckering asshole.

Naruto moaned in protest. Exhausted from the new experience.

Gaara lowered Naruto and uncuffed him. Satisfied they fell asleep.

----

1 month later.....

Gaara woke up in his bed. He gave a lazy stretch and padded into the kitchen as he poured himself a cp of coffee in his favorite mug, when the phone range.

"You've reached Gaara's." Said Gaara's voice.

"And Naruto's." Came the gentle voice of Gaara's lover.

"Apartment." Came Gaara's voice again. "Currently we are A: Asleep. B: Fucking like rabbit's in heat. C: Enjoying foreplay or D: Drinking coffee. Doesn't matter which of the above it is, you still need to leave a message, and hang the fuck up. Chances are we wont call back."

"Thank you." BEEP.

"Hey Gaara, it's Sakura. You've been outta work for a while and I don't really wanna fire you so if you can come back to work ASAP. Love ya laters."

Gaara sighed. Naruto waltzed from the bathroom in a skimpy towel.

A low growl escaped Gaara's throat.

"Aw come on, I just took a shower." Naruto said faking a pout.

"Well you missed a spot." Gaara said sweeping Naruto up and carrying him to the bedroom.

----

Kurenai moaned as she heard the tale tell sounds of sex from Gaara's master penthouse. "I wont survive this much longer." she said shaking her head.

Another sound had her covering her ears. From Itachi's suit came the high pitched cry from Sasuke. "OH ITACHI, FUCK ME HARDER. FUCK I'M COMING. OOOH FASTER I'M COMING. OH I'M COM~~~~~~~~~~ING."

The End


End file.
